


Rescue

by RaychDZeros



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, fluff with plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaychDZeros/pseuds/RaychDZeros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my old fic challenge with my darling muse noni, this is pure fluff with some plot</p><p>Daisy gets to celebrate her birthday with Kingsman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noninimicus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noninimicus/gifts).



> When Daisy's classmates don't come to her birthday party, it's up to Eggsy to save the day! (and Daisy's smile as well.)

Eggsy grunted as he shimmied through the tight space, crawling out to do a cautious sweep of the area with a weapon in hand. With no enemies in sight, he gave way to a silent sigh of relief before slinking forward. While he could usually have the reassurance of Merlin’s voice in his ear guiding him, he was on his own this time. With a grim look, Eggsy peered around corners, carefully walking through the dark room.

All of a sudden, he heard a giggle. With a predatory smile, Eggsy stalked forward silently, heading for the direction of the sound. He managed to track the sound to an open area, where he caught a flash of blond hair in the darkness. Smiling in victory, Eggsy aimed his weapon carefully, ready to fire. Then his target turned, flashing a bright smile directly at him, weapon in hand and aimed directly at him. Panicking, he swore silently and decided to move to another area to shoot from. He turned, only to pale in dread at a muzzle pointed directly at him. He was gonna lose. Closing his eyes, Eggsy awaited his end grimly.

*BZZT* “You lose, Eggsy!” A triumphant voice shouted.

Eggsy groaned. “Seriously Roxy? That’s the second time ya got me!” Roxy only smiled sweetly at him while his dear little Daisy flower bounced over to him, babbling about how, ‘Aunt Roxy was the best partner ever!’ Eggsy’s vest sensors blared over the successful shot, and Eggsy could only thump his head back on a wall, questioning himself over why he had allowed himself to be roped into this game of laser tag again.

It was Daisy’s 8th birthday and the little girl had eagerly invited her whole primary school class for a birthday celebration at home. Unfortunately, some of her classmates couldn’t make it due to prior appointments while another group was down with a flu bug. That left barely 10 kids who were able to make it. Out of the 10 though, only five turned up, which nearly caused poor Daisy to cry. Instead, she had tried to smile, trying to enjoy the party the best she could. When her guests had left the party later, the little girl had broken down in tears. Out of an effort to make her smile again, Eggsy had hastily booked a laser tag game, inviting Roxy, Merlin, Harry and any knight that could attend on a short notice to join in. Daisy had cheered up at that, immediately claiming Roxy and Merlin for her team. That was how Eggsy found himself regretting his hasty decision. He had thought that with Harry on his side, he could win better.

Turns out he was wrong. But then, HOW THE HELL WAS HE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT MERLIN WAS GOOD AT LONG DISTANCE SHOTS, ROXY WAS GOOD AT STEALTH AND THAT Percival, who had decided to join Roxy, WAS A FUCKING SNIPER. Gah. He hated this. A lot.

Familiar footsteps could be heard near him and an amused voice sounded, clear among the laughing chatter from the girls. “I see you got hit again,” Harry observed, a single eye shining with mirth, the other eye covered with an eyepatch. Eggsy gave way to a sad whine.

“Haaaarrrrrryyyy….. The girls are ganging up on me! Can you shoot them for me?” Eggsy begged, drawing out Harry’s name. Said girls squeaked and ran off while Harry laughed.

“Just get moving already lazybones,” Harry said, laughter evident in his words. Eggsy pouted and moved off the wall, joining Harry. The pair moved together in sync, moving carefully in the dark. It didn’t take them long to spot Merlin, who was moving around cautiously in the area designated as his team’s headquarters, eyes wide in the dark. Tristan, who had accepted the invite with glee and decided to join Eggsy’s team, aimed his phaser at Merlin, ready to shoot, but a hushed order from Harry stopped him. Instead, Harry brought Eggsy and Tristan close, pointing to a shape in the dark which could only be Percival. Eggsy swore softly, realising that Tristan had nearly fallen for the trap like Eggsy did earlier. Since Eggsy and Tristan had made the same connections as Eggsy, Harry whispered a quick plan that made Eggsy grin with delight. With the new plan in mind, Eggsy creeped away.

* * *

Merlin was scared. Not that he’ll ever admit it of course. He had accepted the invitation out of sympathy and also to get Eggsy’s puppy eyes out of his sight, thinking he might as well treat it as a break. He was beginning to regret it. Damn the girls for making him play bait in the dark! He walked around the open area once more, eyes wide and ears alert to the slightest sound. Roxy, acting as their leader, had assured him that Percival would be ready to cover him the moment the other team came in so that he would not get tagged. He just had to concentrate on defending his base while Roxy took Daisy around to find Tristan who was too good at hiding.

With a soft curse, Merlin roamed around in the dark, ignoring the strobing lights. Then the music turned up a notch, and Merlin couldn’t help but wince at the high volume. That was when the attack came.

Eggsy was first, jumping in and shooting frantically at Merlin. Merlin cursed and hid behind a pillar, trusting Percival to do his best. Turning, Merlin swore when he saw the shark - like grin on Harry’s face. *BBZZZT!* And with that, Team Eggsy got 2 points. Tristan meanwhile was having fun just shooting wildly, having re - energized earlier at a charging station, so he carefully aimed for Percival and shot. *BBZZTT* That was another 2 points. Percival cursed. Team Roxy and Eggsy were now even. Roxy came charging in with Daisy by her side, both ready to defend their base. Roxy spotted Eggsy first and managed a shot just as Eggsy first shot at the marker that would give them 10 points for hitting Roxy’s HQ. Then it was Daisy and Merlin that shot wildly at Eggsy who ducked away. 

“2 MINUTES LEFT,” came the announcement, and Eggsy cursed as he spied Percival coming from Eggsy’s front. He really didn’t want to lose! Then there were three buzzes and Percival gave way to a groan when his vest lit up to show that he had been hit twice by a smug Harry while Tristan crowed his victory.  
  
“GAME OVER. ALL PLAYERS PLEASE EXIT THE ARENA BY THE NEAREST EXIT.” And with that, Roxy and her team sighed glumly, knowing that they had lost. Eggsy ran to Harry with a broad grin.

“My hero,” He purred, “You’ve rescued me from that dastardly Percival. How may I repay you?” Eggsy puckered his lips. Harry just smiled tenderly back at Eggsy, eyeing Eggsy’s sweaty frame before replying.

“Get a shower before you even think about kissing me,” Harry advised. With that, he headed for the exit while Eggsy scrambled to catch up behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> YES I CAN WRITE FLUFF. YES THIS IS FROM MY TUMBLR.


End file.
